


Don't Touch What Isn't Yours

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [31]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Banter, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, this is so cute i am screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: It's Soobin's first broadcast as a MusicBank emcee, and Yeonjun doesn't like the way one of the guest idols is flirting with his boyfriend, right in front of him. Kind of.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Don't Touch What Isn't Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request! CC is linked below for any further suggestions! Also, this is not based on Soobin's true first broadcast, it is all fictional! 
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> [ CC.](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

Soobin was running late because Yeonjun simply could not stop kissing him and pinching his cheeks and telling him how proud he was of him. “My Soobinie! Emceeing on Music Bank! I am so proud!” he cried obnoxiously, throwing his arms around Soobin’s shoulders and pulling him in for yet another kiss. Soobin giggled, doing his best to pull away from his boyfriend’s grip, grabbing his coat as he made his way closer to the door.

Yeonjun followed, arms still wrapped around him, cooing. The other boys all watched in amusement, laughing behind their hands. Soobin shot them a look for help, but none of them appeared willing. Soobin laughed again, before rolling his eyes and carefully pushing Yeonjun off of him. “Babe! I have to go, you’re gonna make me late!” he scolded. Yeonjun smiled, pressing up closer, lowering his voice just a little. “One more kiss, and then I’m finished, I promise,” he said, batting his lashes. It made Soobin blush and roll his eyes again, but he acquiesced, halting his movements and connecting their lips.

They kissed sweetly for a moment, ignoring the cries of disgust from their members, and Yeonjun smiled into it. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered. Soobin blushed again, pressing his forehead to Yeonjun’s, before standing up straight. Yeonjun stayed true to his promise, dropping his arms and taking a few steps back. Soobin shot him a smile, before going and letting the others wish him luck, giving him encouraging hugs. As he opened the door, Yeonjun joined his dongsaengs as they all waved goodbye. Soobin giggled, bowing adorably, before slipping out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Yeonjun spun on his heel, clapping his hands together loudly. Hueningkai flinched, Beomgyu looked annoyed, and Taehyun just looked bored. “I’m going to run to the convenience store to buy Soobinie a celebratory cake, you guys make sure the dorm is clean and tune the tv to MuBank!” he instructed, smiling brightly. Kai was immediately on bored, clapping his hands and running to rearrange his dolls. Beomgyu and Taehyun were more hesitant, but they couldn’t ignore the excited expression of their hyung, so they nodded, going off to perform their respective tasks. Yeonjun grabbed a few won from his wallet, shoved a beanie on his head, and raced down to the store.

After selecting a cinnamon spice cake and some candles, Yeonjun carefully transported it back to the dorms, placing it in the fridge, before joining the younger members in the common area, where the television was already on and set to MuBank. Yeonjun situated himself to Beomgyu’s left, and tried not appear too excited. He didn’t need to be made fun of. He just knew how excited Soobin was, and how hard he had prepared for the first broadcast. The others seemed excited too, Hyuka clapping loudly at any hint of Soobin’s entrance, and Taehyun taking a few photos to document the moment.

“Okay, everyone hush, he’s about to be on!” Yeonjun screamed, waving his hands. Beomgyu stuck his tongue out, about to say something sassy no doubt, when Soobin did in fact appear on screen, and everyone did shut up. He looked immaculate, hair pristine and blue and not a single strand out of place. His clothes were crisp and fit him well, and he held the microphone so delicately in his large hand. He was very clearly nervous, but Yeonjun found it adorable, leaning forward to rest his chin in his hands as he watched in childlike wonder. His boyfriend, hosting one of the most popular shows in South Korea, and looking so fucking good while doing it. He was so proud it hurt.

And when he spoke, he smiled at the screen, hearing the slight shakiness of nerves but as well the sweet undertones that just were Soobin’s low tenor. His dimples were on full display, and Yeonjun nearly swooned. “He’s doing so great! Don’t you think so hyung?” Kai screeched, shaking Yeonjun’s shoulder. The oldest swatted his hand away, sitting up and falling back against the couch. “Yah! I’m watching!” he said without every looking away from the tv. Taehyun chuckled, but they all did well to keep their thoughts to themselves for the rest of the airing.

Yeonjun watched as Soobin performed the job well, if not a tad awkwardly but not without its charm. He introduced the guest group, and his co-emcee walked them onto the stage. Soobin, as expected, towered over all of them. It was a boy group, one that Yeonjun had heard of but hadn’t listened to, and he couldn’t help but think that Soobin was much cuter than all of them. But perhaps he was being biased.

It was then that he started to notice something that he conclusively did not like. One of the members of the group, almost as tall as Soobin and with a jawline that could cut glass, slung his arm around Soobin’s shoulders. He smiled at him several times, and even went so far as to ruffle Soobin’s carefully styled hair. It made Yeonjun’s smile fade and he sat up straighter, eyes narrowing a bit as he watched whoever it was flirt with his boyfriend on-screen. And it _was_ flirting, because Soobin had the same look on his face that he got whenever Yeonjun flirted with him. Of course, this look was tainted with the smallest hint of discomfort, and really only Yeonjun and the others would be able to pick up on it.

“Uh-,” Beomgyu started to say, before Taehyun wacked him in the arm, shushing him. Yeonjun grit his teeth as he continued to watch, hands itching to wrap around Soobin and show that uppity nobody that the boy he was hanging all over was in a committed, loving relationship. Plus, Yeonjun is so much hotter than that guy. He sat through the boy tugging on Soobin’s hand, swaying with him, asking _him_ the questions every now and then. Yeonjun was considerably irritated by the time Soobin signed off and the screen went black, and he stood up immediately. “Hyung!” Taehyun said, standing up too and grabbing his elbow. “Where exactly are you going?” Yeonjun stared at him, seething, before pulling his arm out of his grasp. “I don’t know, maybe I’ll go kick that kid’s ass for being all over my boyfriend,”.

Beomgyu sighed, pushing himself off the sofa and going to Yeonjun, patting his shoulder. “You can’t do that, okay? You’re just feeling a little over-protective, and once Soobin is back you’ll be reminded of just how much he belongs to you,” he sympathised, a look of pity on his face. Yeonjun scowled, rolling his shoulder away from Beomgyu’s hand. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, let’s just get the cake ready, okay?” he said, knowing his dongsaengs were right but not necessarily wanting to admit it. They all played along, getting the cake out and finding the lighter for the candles.

Hueningkai had gotten a little card for Soobin, which actually made Yeonjun feel a bit better, and they all signed it. After another twenty minutes, Yeonjun perked up at the sound of the elevator dinging, signalling that Soobin was back. He shot out of his seat, brandishing his hands frantically at the others. “Okay, get ready!” he said, smiling. He went and grabbed the cake, quickly lighting the candles and balancing it in his hands. He went to stand next to Kai, and then the door opened, revealing a striking but sleepy Soobin. His hair was messy, and he had dark shadows under his eyes, but he smiled the instant he saw the surprise.

His dimples popped out, and he quickly toed off his shoes and tossed his things on the counter as he approached. “What is this?” he asked, giggling as the boys surrounded him. Yeonjun smiled the biggest, all irritation towards the idol boy disappearing as he focused on how happy Soobin looked. “It’s to say congrats on a successful first broadcast!” Kai exclaimed, flapping his hand around. Soobin gave him an excited grin, and shared glances with Beomgyu and Taehyun, before his eyes settled on Yeonjun.

A slight blush dusted his cheeks, and Yeonjun could only shove the cake in his face, laughing loudly. “Make a wish!” he shouted. Soobin giggled, looking at Yeonjun for a beat longer, before leaning forward and blowing the candles out. The other boys clapped, and went to tackle Soobin with hugs, while Yeonjun sat the cake on the table and started slicing five little pieces. As the boys released Soobin, he asked one of them to get plates and forks. Soobin watched as first Taehyun went, before he marched up and dragged Kai and Beomgyu with him. It didn’t give Yeonjun and Soobin much privacy, but Yeonjun still appreciated it.

Soobin blushed more as he shuffled towards Yeonjun, who instantly lifted a hand to rest on the nape of Soobin’s neck. “Hi baby,” he greeted, giggling through a smile. Soobin blushed more, ducking his head as he slipped an arm around Yeonjun’s waist. “Hey hyung,” he replied, voice soft like water. Yeonjun chuckled, pulling the boy closer with his other arm, and pushing his head up by brushing his nose. “You looked so good on screen, I couldn’t take it,” he whispered against his lips. Soobin became even more flustered, lifting a hand to cover his mouth, trying to turn away. “Hyunggggg, stop,” he whined.

Yeonjun chuckled, nuzzling Soobin’s neck, sliding his other hand up to lock around Soobin’s neck. “I saw how that idol was all over you,” he confessed, voice slightly less amused. He felt Soobin tense up just a bit at his words, and Yeonjun was quick to remedy it, pulling him closer and looking at him closely. “I’m not mad at you, love, I’m mad at that idol…how he just put his hands all over you,” he murmured. Soobin swallowed, before gripping Yeonjun’s hips tightly. “I didn’t like it, hyung, I swear,” he pleaded. Yeonjun nodded, smiling a bit as he pressed a quick kiss to Soobin’s lips. “I know, baby, I know you didn’t,” he reassured.

Soobin gulped, leaning back to look at him, eyes wide and uncertain. Yeonjun smiled again, reaching up to brush his blue hair out of his eyes. “Just wish I had been there to show him who you actually belonged to,” he admitted, scowling off to the side. It made Soobin relax and giggle, pulling Yeonjun against his side in a partial hug. “That would be pretty entertaining, I’m sure,” he played along. Yeonjun chuckled, before gripping Soobin’s shirt and looking up at him. “But you know that I belong to you too, right?” he asked, quieter. Soobin blushed, before smiling a bit, nodding. “Of course I do,” he replied.

They shared a passionate kiss, and broke apart as soon as the others returned with the plates and forks. “Cake time!” Kai squealed, clapping his hands. The others all laughed at their maknae’s antics, and Soobin pulled Yeonjun with him as they sat down. They each started on their own slice of the cake, and they let Soobin tell them all about his first experience as an emcee. Yeonjun listened in admiration, keeping one hand locked with Soobin’s, and just enjoying the evening with his closest family, all jealous thoughts fading away.


End file.
